From Inside to Song
by WolfsDarkPhoenix
Summary: What happens when all the bladers start breaking into song? But, not just any song, songs that reflects how they feel inside, with out meaning it it just comes up randomly and there’s no way to stop it once it starts. Can the bladers stop it before it get
1. Image of the Invisible

**Title: From inside to Song (please any suggestions on a new title would be much appreciated)**

**Authoress: WolfsDarkPhoenix**

**Summary: What happens when all the bladers start breaking into song? But, not just any song, songs that reflects how they feel inside, with out meaning it; it just comes up randomly and there's no way to stop it once it starts. Can the bladers stop it before it gets too out of hand, or before feelings are to badly hurt? Please read and review**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Beyblade or Beyblade itself; I also do not any of the songs that appear in this fic.**

**Chapter: 1. Image of the Invisible: Takao**

'Blah'-Regular Talking

'_Blah'-Songs_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Takao and the gang were at the park waiting for one of the beydishes to become vacant so that they could practice blading.

"Err, I wish that they would hurry up it feels like we've been waiting for hours and I'm starting to get hungry" a very impatient Takao complained.

"Ahh, come on Takao it's not that bad, it's actually kind of cool I mean sitting here and watching them it's like looking back into the past, to us when we first started blading you know." Max said almost daydreaming.

"Hey you big bully that's not fair we were using the dish first!" some kid was yelling.

"Yeah, so what are you little shrimps gonna do about it huh!" the bigger kid yelled back.

"I'm gonna tell my mom on you!" the younger kid retorted.

"They won't listen to you, cause you're just an insignificant little shrimps" the older kid smirked at his own comeback. The younger kids backed off know he was right for they had gone to their parents before and were just basically blown off.

"Did you guys here that?" it was Rei their neko-jin friend.

"No, what was it?" asked Takao who was looking very sleepy.

"Some kid is picking on the other kids" Rei told him trying to see if he could hear any more.

"Again, why don't these kids ever tell their parents" asked a not so surprised Max.

"I heard something also about that like their parents just blow them off or something" Rei told them trying to get more on what the other children were saying.

"That's it I can't take it anymore!" Takao stood up fuming mad, music all of a sudden started playing out of no where, he went and stood at the top of the slide that was at the park.

_We're more than carbon and chemicals  
We are the image of the invisible  
Free will is ours and we can't let go  
We are the image of the invisible  
We can't allow this, the quiet cull  
We are the image of the invisible  
So we sing out this, our canticle  
We are the image of the invisible_

Then all of the other kids started singing back up with the exception of Max, Rei, and Kai who were just staring at him.__

We all were lost now we are found  
No one can stop us or slow us down  
We are the named and we are known  
We know that we'll never walk alone

Takao then dramatically slid down the slide and started walking with the other kids following him.__

We're more than static and dial tone  
We are the image of the invisible  
We're emblematic of the unknown  
We are the image of the invisible  
So raise the banner, bend back your bows  
We are the image of the invisible  
Remove the cancer, take back your souls  
We are the image of the invisible

We all were lost now we are found  
No one can stop us or slow us down  
We are the named and we are known  
We know that we'll never walk alone

By know you had Takao, hundreds of kids behind him at the town square where they were holding a press conference for the unveiling of the new mini strip mall that was opening up.

_  
Though all the world may hate us, we are named  
The shadow overtake us, we are known_

We're more than carbon and chemicals  
Free will is ours and we can't let go  
We are the image of the invisible  
We're more than carbon and chemicals  
We are the image of the invisible  
Free will is ours and we can't let go  
We are the image of the invisible  
We can't allow this, the quiet cull  
We are the image of the invisible  
So we sing out this, our canticle  
We are the image of the invisible

We all were lost now we are found  
No one can stop us or slow us down  
We are the named and we are known  
We know that we'll never walk alone

_We all were lost now we are found  
No one can stop us or slow us down  
We are the named and we are known  
We know that we'll never walk alone_

__

Raise up the banner, bend back your bows  
Remove the cancer, take back your souls

When the song was over Takao just kind of stood there mouth open wondering what the hell had happened. When he looked at all the kids behind him and all the people in front of him taking pictures he just smiled really big.

"Thank you, Thank you I'll be here all week!" as he gave peace signs and had his picture taken.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hey there this is my first fic here on hope you all liked it the song was Image of the Invisible by Thrice. Please Like I said earlier review I would really love it. Thank You for reading it and this story is probably going to be like one-shot chapters. Again Thanx for stopping by.

WolfsDarkPhoenix


	2. World So Cold

**Title: From inside to Song (please any suggestions on a new title would be much appreciated)**

**Authoress: WolfsDarkPhoenix**

**Summary: What happens when all the bladers start breaking into song? But, not just any song, songs that reflects how they feel inside, with out meaning it; it just comes up randomly and there's no way to stop it once it starts. Can the bladers stop it before it gets too out of hand, or before feelings are to badly hurt? Please read and review**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Beyblade or Beyblade itself; I also do not any of the songs that appear in this fic.**

**Chapter: 1. World So Cold: Rei**

'Blah'-Regular Talking

'_Blah'-Songs_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"So guys whats up" Rei asked coming into Takao's living room.

"Not alot just watching tv, where have you been Rei?" Max said and asked at the same time not taking his eyes off the tv.

"No where just went for a walk." Rei turned around and walked out of the living room. No one ever paid that much attention to him, they may care about him but not the way he wished they would. Not like family. Rei walked out to the bridge away from Takao's dojo. His own family had disowned him for being the way he is, a homosexual or gay which ever way you want to put it. Even his friends treated him different after they found out didn't trust him as much as they used to, but sometimes that was okay he was tired of being medator or problem fixer they just ended up fighting again. They also started being a little more distant from him, they still treated him the same way but different if that makes any sense with the exception of Kai but we all know Kai he doesn't really care about anything.

Rei stared down at the water, it started to rain and mysterious music started playing out of nowhere;

_When passion's lost and all the trust is gone,  
Way too far, for way too long  
Children crying, cast out and neglected,  
Only in a world so cold, only in a world  
This cold  
Hold the hand of your best friend, look into their eyes  
Then watch them drift away  
Some might say, we've done the wrong things,  
For way too long, for way too long_

Rei had been walking on the edge of the bridge and jumped down and started marching back toward Takao's dojo.

Fever inside the storm,  
So I'm turning away.  
Away from the name  
(Calling your names)  
Away from the stones  
(Throw sticks and stones)  
'Cause I'm through mending the wounds of us

Keep your thorns  
'Cause I'm running away,  
Away from the games  
(Fucking head games)  
Away from the space  
(Hate this head space)  
The circumstances of a world so cold

He now stood in front of his team mates singing his song, them just staring at him wondering what the hell had gotten into him. For they themselves hadn't realized what they were doing to him.

Burning whispers, Remind me of the days,  
I was left alone, in a world this cold  
Guilty of the same things, provoked by  
The cause,  
I've left alone, in a world so cold

_Fever inside the storm,  
So I'm turning away.  
Away from the name  
(Calling your names)  
Away from the stones  
(Throw sticks and stones)  
'Cause I'm through mending the wounds of us _

Keep your thorns  
'Cause I'm running away,  
Away from the games  
(Fucking head games)  
Away from the space  
(Hate this head space)  
The circumstances of a world so cold

Rei had headed to the room he was staying in and started to pack his bags so the he could leave._  
_

_I'm flying, I'm flying away,  
Away from the names  
(Calling your names)  
Away from the games  
(Fucking head games)  
The circumstances of a world so cold_

Takao and Max were trying to talk to Rei to get him to tell them what was wrong, but he could see behind their masks they were glad he was leaving. He turned around and yelled at them:

Why does everyone feel like my enemy,  
Don't want any part of depression or  
Darkness, I've had enough  
sick and tired, bring the sun, or I'm gone,  
Or I'm gone

I'm backing out, I'm no pawn,  
No mother-fucking slave to this,  
Never lied  
Never left  
Never lived  
Never loved  
Never lost  
Never hurt  
Never worry about being me, or anyone else  
Not a care, no concern, don't give a shit about  
Anything

And just to make sure that they had heard him he repeated himself.

Backing out, giving up, no mother-fucking  
Slave to this,  
Never lied  
Never left  
Never lived  
Never loved  
Never lost  
Never hurt  
Never worry about being me, or anyone else  
Not a care, no concern, don't give a shit about  
Anything,

He then turned away his shoulders starting to shudder, his knees buckling underneath him. Tears freelly falling down his face. 

I need to find a darkened corner,  
A lightless corner,  
Where it's safer and calmer,

I'm turning away.  
Away from the name  
(Calling your names)  
Away from the stones  
(Throw sticks and stones)  
'Cause I'm through mending the wounds of us

I'm running away,  
Away from the games  
(Fucking head games)  
Away from the space  
(Hate this head space)  
The circumstances of a world so cold

I'm flying, I'm flying away,  
Away from the names  
(Calling your names)  
Away from the games  
(Fucking head games)  
The circumstances of a world so cold

The others ran to him, hoping to give their friend comfort. They got his message loud and clear about how he was feeling. They felt even lower themselves for being so oblivious to how he had clearly been telling them but they had just ignored all the signs. But now, now they could help him and become better friends and accept him for who he was, because Takao and Max both had always thought of Rei as an older brother. Helping them with their problems and such. They were just thankful that Rei wasn't going to leave. They would make things better, they would make it so his world wasn't so cold.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here you guys go the second chapter and like I said they are going to be like one shot chapters I guess and alot of them will probably AU. And no Hiromi nor Kenny will appear in this fic unless someone specificlly asks me to do one for them. Ne wayz thank you for reading and thank you to all of you who reviewed my first chap. The song was World So Cold by Mudvayne. If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask! R&R Pleazzzzzz

WolfsDarkPhoenix


	3. Sons of Plunder

**Title: From inside to Song (please any suggestions on a new title would be much appreciated)**

**Authoress: WolfsDarkPhoenix**

**Summary: What happens when all the bladers start breaking into song? But, not just any song, songs that reflects how they feel inside, with out meaning it; it just comes up randomly and there's no way to stop it once it starts. Can the bladers stop it before it gets too out of hand, or before feelings are to badly hurt? Please read and review**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Beyblade or Beyblade itself; I also do not any of the songs that appear in this fic.**

**Chapter: 3. Sons of Plunder: Max**

'Blah'-Regular Talking

'_Blah'-Songs_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Tell me you like it  
Tell me you like it_

The Bladebreakers where holding auditions for a new blader on their team, because the upcoming tournement required a six man team. Max had been watching each kid carefully, and each one had the same blading technique.

"Can't any of these guys get their own style! I mean come on those styles are so old and predictable!" Max yelled he didn't like this no body wanted to have any thing that was truly theirs any more it was we'll take this from them and that from them. Max stood furiouslly he couldn't take this any more.__

You say you've found yourself a new sound  
The shit's loaded and ready to go  
A bit too much just like the old sound  
Already heard it for the hundredth time  
One hundred more, all have the same sound  
Running around with all the sheep that you know  
"It's so sublime, they're breaking new ground"  
"They're sure to have another hit this time"

"We asked you to bring you own work with your own personality put into it not bits and pieces of somebody elses!" Max started walking toward the other teams that were practicing such as the Majestics and F Dynasty and so on to find another person or persons.__

Come on  
Can't you just leave it alone?  
It doesn't have any soul  
Just find a thing of your own  
And stop pretending to know

As the countless numbers hunger for worldwide renown  
All the pimping sons of plunder will roll up their sleeves  
All searching for the answers they don't even care to know  
Give it to me  
Give it to me  
You like it?

He had the kids that were trying out for their team follow him as he should them kids who were using almost the same exact routines and techniques as they had been.__

I'm still surrounded by the "new sound"  
I've had enough and I'm ready to go  
A strangle-hold throughout the world now  
The new obsession will fade in time  
A thin reminder of the past now  
All convoluted hardly ready to go  
Their whines and moans will never last now  
I think you've given us our fill this time

He was also remembering when blading used to actually be all about origanality.__

Come on  
Can't you just leave it alone?  
It doesn't have any soul  
Just find a thing of your own  
And stop pretending to know  


_As the countless numbers hunger for worldwide renown  
All the pimping sons of plunder will roll up their sleeves  
All searching for the answers they don't even care to know  
Give it to me  
Give it to me  
You like it?_

**Flashback:**

"Hey Max check this out!" a very excited Takao yelled to him.

"What is it Tyson?" he questioned his new friend.

"I just made up an awesome new move, I call it 'Galaxy Storm'!" he smiled at his american friend.

"That's awesome Takao!" he smiled back.

**End Flashback**__

As it's blown apart, hundreds thrown away  
Makes me question just what I believe  
Brothers torn apart, mindless drones enslaved  
Makes me search for an answer  
I don't want to know  
It's like a plague from below  
Killing all that I know  
One hundred voices the same  
Drench their sorrow in flame

The kids Max had been showing around and the others that happened to follow to see what was going on were now feeling guilty because it was true. None of them had the imagination to come up with their own thing, so they had been using bits and pieces of the more famous peoples routine all because they wanted to be like everybody else.__

As the countless numbers hunger for worldwide renown  
All the pimping sons of plunder will roll up their sleeves  
All searching for the answers they don't even care to know  
Give it to me  
Give it to me

All the kids started filing out of the BBA building to go work on their own routines.

_  
As the countless numbers hunger for worldwide renown  
All the pimping sons of plunder will roll up their sleeves  
All searching for the answers they don't even care to know  
Give it to me  
Give it to me  
You like it?  
Tell me you like it  
Tell me you like it  
Tell me you like it  
Tell me you like it_

Max felt better that he had gotten through to the kids, and that they had all seen that they had no imagination, and went to work out their problems and stuff.

"Hey guys maybe we will have better luck tomorrow" Max said as he waved goodbye to his team mates and went to his fathers shop.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey guys sorry it took so long, but this one was really hard or at least harder than I thought Max would be but in this one he is ooc I think and for that I apologize ne wayz hope you liked it! R&R Pleazz!

WolfsDarkPhoenix


	4. Authoresses Note

**Title: From inside to Song (please any suggestions on a new title would be much appreciated)**

**Authoress: WolfsDarkPhoenix**

**Summary: What happens when all the bladers start breaking into song? But, not just any song, songs that reflects how they feel inside, with out meaning it; it just comes up randomly and there's no way to stop it once it starts. Can the bladers stop it before it gets too out of hand, or before feelings are to badly hurt? Please read and review**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Beyblade or Beyblade itself; I also do not any of the songs that appear in this fic.**

**Chapter: 4.: A/N **

'Blah'-Regular Talking

'_Blah'-Songs_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Note: **I am really really sorry you guys for this taking so long but I am have the hardest time ever trying to make this into an actual story. So I am sorry to say that this will turn into a Song fic like One shot chaps instead of an actual story and I hope you guys aren't to mad. If you would like me to continue pleaz review and let me know if I don't get any reviews I will take it as a no and will stop this story completely. But believe me when I say I have been trying my damndest to figure out how to make it an actual story and I just don't think I can do it especially with the chapters I have up so far not going together at all. So pleaz let me know and we will go from there K and IF we(meaning you guys the reader) decide we are going to contine we will have votes as to which characters get to be in the fic ok. Well that is all for now. Peace

Mentally Unstable,

WolfsDarkPhoenix


End file.
